


How to Tame Jonathan Toews

by aseaofwords



Series: The Kazer Collections [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Jonny, alpha!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: The one where Jonathan goes into heat unexpectedly, and Patrick learns his secret.





	How to Tame Jonathan Toews

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at smut but I wanted to write this so enjoy 
> 
> Omega!Jonathan Toews
> 
> Alpha!Patrick Kane

You can usually tell an alpha from a omega by just looking at them. People like Claude Giroux, Ryan McDonagh, and Geno Malkin were alphas. That was obvious.

Omegas were a little harder to decipher. They could blend in and seem like alphas. It was a way to protect themselves from enemies that might want to hurt them. People like Sidney Crosby, Henrik Lundqvist, and Nolan Patrick fell into this category.

Jonathan Toews was no exception.

He kept his title a secret. He used suppressants to mask his scent, which also diminished his heat symptoms. No one knew that he wasn't a beta – or even an alpha – except his family. Not even the Blackhawks knew. And he wanted to keep it that way.

However, he knew his secret would be outed to at least a few people when he found his suppressants bottle empty, his backup one's gone, and his heat cycle about to begin.

“Fuck.” He muttered, staring at the two empty bottles of suppressants. They were on the road, up in New York to play the Rangers. He didn't think the suppressant would be gone. He couldn't remember when he finished them.

Jonathan took a deep breath through his nose. He put the empty bottles back in his duffel and walked back into the hotel room, seeing Kaner getting dressed for bed.

He froze, watching the way Kaner's upper body muscles flexed with every movement. He was in plaid pajama bottoms and he was slipping off his shirt. Oh God, Jonathan forgot that Pat slept shirtless.

Patrick was an alpha. A lot of the Blackhawks were, honestly. There were a couple betas, but no omegas other than Jonny. Omegas could smell other omegas, even if they were hiding their scents with suppressants, and there was  _ no _ other omega.

Jonathan tore his eyes away as fast as he could when he felt a familiar warm feeling wash over him. It usually took about twenty-four hours from the first sign for the heat to fully take over. By this time tomorrow, they would have already been back at the hotel after the game. He could play tomorrow without having any problems. He was sure of it. 

Oh how wrong he was.

~

They were halfway through the game, the Penguins leading by one at a 3-2 score. Kaner had the puck, and passed it to Jonathan before getting shoved out of the way. Jonny didn't have time to worry about the anger surge through him as the puck tapped his tape and slid into the goal through Flower’s legs. 

Another rush of heat overwhelmed him, by he couldn't react to it, since Patrick was throwing his arms over Jonathan in excitement. He got a quick scent of Kaner and noticed the warmth from Pat’s hug radiate into him. His knees almost buckled and he suddenly felt like he was on fire, a burning sensation erupting through his body. He suddenly felt very horny, and very hot.

Patrick quickened his heat.

They broke away and Jonathan bolted to the locker room before anyone around them could catch a whiff of his own heat scent. If his heat was this strong, those suppressants and heat blockers weren't working. He passed by Crosby, who immediately gave him a knowing look.

He could faintly hear both Patrick’s calling for him as he stumbled into the tunnel in a blind panic. He threw off his jersey, huffing heavily. He took off his pads one by one, ripping some of them and throwing them to the floor. The burn was unbearable.

“Tazer?” He heard Sharpy call for him, and he bit back a shudder at the sound of an alpha’s voice. Sharpy came into the visitor’s locker room, and oh God, Jonathan looked  _ terrible _ . He nearly tripped over his skates when he got a scent of Jonathan and his pheromones.

Patrick cautiously approached his captain. “Jonathan,” he asked in a warning tone, “Please tell me you're not a-”

“Heat,” the captain whined, dropping his head to his hands, “I'm in heat, Sharpy.” His words were slurred, which told Sharpy that yes, he was in heat, and he was pretty deep into it.

“Why didn't you tell anyone you were an omega?” He asked, gently pulling Jonathan to sit down on the bench.

Jonathan sniffled and shrugged. “Dunno,” he mumbled, “Didn't want anyone to know.”  _ It was a pride thing _ , was what was in between the lines. “Suppressants ran out.”

Sharpy muttered a couple curse words as he untied Jonathan’s skates. “Do you think you can get undressed and into normal clothes while I go tell Q we’re leaving?”

Jonathan looked up at Sharpy quickly, but it made him dizzy. “Mmm…’be okay. You stay an’...and play.”

Sharpy gave him a stern look, full of dominance and order. “I'm taking you back to the hotel.” And Jonny agreed instantly. Sharpy went off to talk to Q, which left Jonathan alone again to change. He struggled, but he was able to get into a pair of his dress slacks and a t-shirt. His dress shirt was too hot.

Sharpy came back, but instead of being alone, Crosby was with him. Sharpy quickly began to change and Crosby walked to the Blackhawks’ captain.

“Sharpy told me you were in heat,” he told Jonny, kneeling down in front of him, “and your suppressants ran out. I've got some back at my place. Do you want me to bring some to your hotel?”

Jonathan's eyes flashed in relief. “Oh God, please,” he begged, “Please, Sid. It hurts.” His eyes blurred with tears and Sidney wiped them away.

“I will, Jon. I gotta finish the game and then I'll bring them, okay? Can you wait that long?” Jonathan sniffled again and nodded. “Alright. Sharpy’s gonna take you back to the hotel. I'll be there soon.” He patted his friend’s knee before whispering something to Sharpy and walking off.

Sharpy hauled Tazer to his feet and grabbed both their duffels, before carrying Jonathan out of the rink.

~

Sharpy fished the room key out of his pocket and slid it into the lock, opening the door and pushing Jonathan inside the boy’s hotel room. The captain was already fumbling with his button and zipper as he threw himself into his bed. 

He whimpered in agony and shed his pants as quote as he possible could. Sharpy flicked on the bathroom light and disappeared inside. Jonathan couldn't give two shits at this point as he almost tore his shirt in half trying to get it off. He curled into a ball in his bed and threw the blankets over him to hide is embarrassment.

The covers came off slowly by an outside force, and Sharpy gave a small smile to the whimpering omega. He propped a pillow under his head and laid a freezing cold washcloth on the back of his neck.

“Sidney’ll be here in a couple hours,” Sharpy told him gently, “You sure you'll be okay? I should get Kaner’s stuff out of here so he doesn't come in. He can room with me and Crow until you're better.”

Jonathan’s head popped out from the duvet. “C-can I have one of Kaner’s shirts?”

Sharpy looked puzzled. “I suppose I could…I don't know how he would feel about that, though.”

“I'd ask you-”

“-but I'm bonded. I understand, Toes.” Sharpy smiled sympathetically and took a shirt from Kaner’s bag. He gave it to Jonathan, who grabbed eagerly and smashed it to his face. He let out a long groan, the smell of an alpha seeping into his muscles and relaxing them. God, he was so hard.

“I'm right across the hall, okay,” Sharpy reminded, “Get me if you need anything.” With that, he left, muttering, “My captain’s an omega. Holy shit.”

Jonathan let out a broken sob as another wave of burning heat surged through his body. He nuzzled the shirt further. He rolled onto his belly, shucking off his boxer briefs that were too tight and then his dick was rubbing against the bed and it felt so so good.

Jonathan kept it up, rolling his hips and bucking into the bed. It was good, satisfying, but not enough. His face was pressed so far into Patrick’s shirt that he probably could suffocate. Not like it mattered to Jonathan, though. Thrust after thrust, Jonathan got so much closer, but he stayed right on the edge of temporary relief.

He thought of Sidney, and what he would do. Sidney, an unbonded omega, who had to go through heats like this alone, too. Fuck, what would Sidney do?

He thought of Sharpy. A strong, caring alpha. A strong, caring, bonded alpha with two pups and a mate.

Kaner.

The thought of the right winger had him coming then and there. It took him by surprise but oh, was it a nice surprise. His muscles stayed tense for a good couple minutes before he slowly relaxed into the bedsheets. It wouldn't be long until he started another round again.

Jonathan took his break time to think about what the hell just happened. Kaner’s stupid face had just popped into his mind and he came, just from his face.

But maybe it wasn't just his face. Maybe it was everything that came with Patrick, a package deal. The things he would do with his mouth – licking his lips and chewing on his mouth guard – how skilled his hands were at stickhandling and what those hands could do to him-

Oh God, Jonathan was harder than he was before.

Maybe he had a toy or something. He’d only dealt with a few heats in his life. Is first heat wasn't too bad, and his family had put him on suppressants immediately after. The next time, he was sixteen, and he was on vacation with his family. He had left the suppressants at home. Needless to say, Jonathan refused to ruin a trip ever again and come prepared.

The irony was laughing in his face.

And apparently, so was his luck, because there was a knock at the door and Patrick fucking Kane’s voice called out, “Tazer? You in there?”

Jonathan let out a quiet, breathless moan as Pat’s voice made his dick grow bigger and slide against the sheets below him. Maybe if he stayed silent, Kaner would go away.

“Tazer? Sharpy told me what happened…”

Jonathan tensed and his his face in Patrick’s shirt. “I…” His eyes widened at the sound of his voice. He sounded wrecked, gone, raspy.

“Jonathan, I'm coming in.”

The sound of a key card sliding through the door knob lock hit Jonny’s ears and then the door opening. The world seemed so heavy and hazy to Jonny as the steady footsteps grew louder. He rolled onto his side and pulled his knees to his chest. He tried to control his breathing, tried to will away his erection, tried to cool himself off.

All that trying did no good when Patrick gently pulled the comforter off his body and met his eyes.

Patrick scaled Jonny’s body and crouched down in front of Jonny’s face. He pushed the sweaty hair out of the captain’s face. For a while, he didn't say anything. So, when he did, Jonathan’s body jolted.

“Fuck, you look so pretty, Jonny.”

Jonathan whined, face heating up in a blush, his muscles heating up with the arousal of  _ ‘alpha thinks I’m pretty’ _ . He reached out for Patrick, who took his hands.

“You've got my shirt, baby,” Patrick cooed, voice deep and turned on, “Like my scent, hm?”

“Smells like alpha,” Jonathan sniffed, “Smells like you.”

“It smells like you've come already,” Kaner pressed, getting closer to Jonathan’s face, “Was my shirt with you?”

Jonathan nodded quickly, and Patrick groaned, “Fuck, that's hot.”

The captain grabbed the shirt Patrick was wearing tightly and pulled him close, “Fuck me. Please, Pat, fuck me.”

Patrick was throwing off his shirt and pants at the second word. He stripped from his boxers and Jonathan willed himself not to come again. Patrick locked the door before climbing over Jonathan’s body. He plucked the shirt from Jonny’s grasp and tossed it to the side.

He pushed Jonathan to his back and trailed a finger down his neck, across his abdomen, and over his v-line, Jonny’s hard cock that was leaking into a puddle on his abs. He ran that finger down the head and the underside, reveling in the gasp and wanton moans the pretty omega underneath him made. His finger slipped to his balls and then his ass, and his eyes went dark at how slick Jonathan was.

“God, you're so wet, baby,” Patrick hummed, dropping his head to kitten-lick around Jonny’s hole. The omega choked and cried out, thrusting into Pat’s lips. Patrick pulled back and licked his lips. He tsked, bringing his face up to Jonny’s so that their noses pushed against each other. “Shh, Jonny. I'm right here. I'll take care of you.” Then, he got back to work, licking and nipping at Jonathan’s hole until the omega was trembling, moaning loudly and beggingly.

Alpha was going to take care of him.  _ Patrick _ was going to take care of him.

He bucked his hips up and practically screamed when Patrick slid two fingers into him. He pumped then in a steady pace, changing angle every few seconds. Jonathan came with a shout when Patrick brushed his prostate with the tips of his fingers.

Patrick leaned up and licked the come from his omega's abdomen as Jonny came down from his high. Patrick laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around the captain.

“Just…just gimme a minute.” Jonathan panted, nuzzling into Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick rubbed his back soothingly.

“Try to go to sleep.” The alpha suggested, but there was a sternness to it. Jonathan was asleep in seconds.

~

Jonathan woke up to a sudden burning coursing through his body. He jerked, startled, eyes flying open with an agonizing groan.

The pressure on his back began to move, and through his haziness, Jonathan came to realize it was a hand – Pat’s hand – rubbing up and down. That action alone began to give him a semi.

“Hi,” Patrick spoke quietly, “Sidney came by about ten minutes ago with some suppressants. It's enough to make it to tomorrow night, he said.”

Jonathan nodded, then grabbed Patrick by the shoulders and rolled on top of him. “Okay,” he breathed, “Now fuck me.”

Patrick furrowed his eyebrows, but the omega didn't miss Patrick getting hard. “But you have suppressants?”

“So? You didn't fuck me earlier. I still want you to. I'll take the suppressants after.”

“Jonny…”

“ _ Please _ , Pat,” he begged, rutting against Patrick’s arousal, “Please, please, fuck me. I'll be good for you, promise. I'll behave. Please.”

And who was Kaner to say no to that?

With one swift move, Pat growled and flipped them over, kissing Jonathan roughly while his hand slid down between Jonny’s legs. He stroked Jonathan’s dick a handful of times, tight and quick and oh so perfect, before pushing them into Jonny’s ass once again.

Jonathan sobbed. It felt so good, to be taken care of, for  _ Patrick _ to take care of him. His arms wrapped around Patrick’s neck and pulled him closer, kissing him as he spread his legs wider, Pat’s fingers pumping in and out and in and out in a quick pace.

Jonathan whimpered, pulling back slightly to mumble random sounds into the alpha’s mouth. Kaner pulled his fingers out and the omega whined, but it was cut off abruptly when Patrick slid inside him with one long thrust.

Jonathan threw his head back as Pat began to ruthlessly pound into him. The alpha surged forward and attacked Jonny’s adamsapple, sucking and nipping eagerly as he snapped his hips into the pretty little omega underneath him. Jonathan curled his arms around Patrick, holding him tightly.

Jonathan went to put his hand on his cock, but Patrick slapped his wrist and bit his arm. Jonny hissed and withdrew his hand. “No touching.” The alpha ordered, and thrust up harder and deeper.

He must have hit Jonathan’s prostate, because the next moment, the omega was shouting into his pillow and shaking violently. The sting and the burn of the heat pumped through his muscles and veins; his dick ached with the need to be touched; Patrick’s cock was thrusting in and out of his body, nailing his sweet spot every time to send ripples and jolts of perfect pleasure; Patrick was overtop him, holding onto him for dear life with his mouth on his neck and his hands on his hips and-and-

And Patrick was coming, his knot swelling until it caught at Jonny’s rim. He pumped the omega full of his come with a shuddered groan. He gave one more thrust and slammed into Jonathan’s prostate again.

Jonathan shouted as he came harder than he had in his life. White exploded behind his eyes and invaded his vision. He felt ropes of come paint his torso before he passed out.

~

Jonathan came to before Patrick did. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it was nearly three in the morning, according to the bedside clock.

Patrick was asleep, but still inside of him. His knot seemed to have gone down enough to slide out, but it wasn't down by much, so Jonathan left it in. He grinded down on ir experimentally, and he groaned quietly as a spurt of come shot up into him. Patrick jolted in his sleep.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and bent down, licking one of Patrick’s nipples. It hardened under his tongue, so his kicked again and nipped. Patrick hummed, staying asleep. Jonathan continued to lick and suck until Patrick woke up.

“Hm? Baby, what’re you doing?” He mumbled tiredly, bringing his hand down to rest on the back of Jonathan’s head. Jonathan pulled his lips away with a ‘pop’ and a smile.

“Waking you up.”

He shifted, Patrick gasping sharply as another splash of come released inside the omega from his knot. Jonathan laid his head on Patrick’s chest.

“Pat,” he murmured, “As much as I love the sex, can I take those suppressants? If I don't, the plane ride tomorrow is going to be shit.”

Patrick nodded and reached an arm behind him, grabbing the bag with the pills and a bottle of water. Jonathan drowned them eagerly.

“I'm not the expert at this…but, won't you still have a heat after those wear off?” Patrick looked at him questionably.

Jonathan nodded. “Yeah. These only last until they wear off, and I don't have any left at home. I'll have to go out and buy more when the heat breaks.”

Patrick carded his hands through the omega’s hair subconsciously. “Yeah? That sucks. How are you going to handle it?”

Jonathan pressed his lips to the shell of Pat’s ear, “Well with you, of course.”

Patrick shuddered and wrapped his arms around Jonny’s waist. “Me, huh? You can't say things like that, baby boy. I'll never be able to pull out of you.”

Jonathan hummed and rested his cheek against Pat’s peck, right under his chin. He could already feel the burning begin to diminish ever-so-slightly. “God bless Sidney.” He huffed. Patrick chuckled.

“Pat?”

“Yeah?”

“Bond me.”

Patrick looked down at the brunet omega. “Jon, are you sure? Shouldn't you think about-”

“I've liked you for years, idiot,” the captain blushed, “Why do you think I always want to room with you? And skate with you? And be on your line?”

Patrick smiled fondly as Jonathan got more and more flustered. “I love you too, Captain Serious.”

“Then bond me.”

And so, he did. Patrick dipped down and extended his canines. He bit down into the juncture where Jonathan’s neck met his shoulder. It stung a little, but also felt good, and Jonathan clung a hand onto the back of Pat’s neck. Before the alpha could pull away, Jonathan lowered his head and did the same, biting Patrick’s neck to claim him.

After it was done, Patrick was able to pull out of Jonathan, and the omega cuddled with his newly-bonded alpha, the two drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

~

Sharpy had been smart enough to keep Jonathan’s card key last night. When he opened the door to the hotel room, he was taken aback by the mess. Sheets were on the floor and a lamp had ended up halfway across the room. The entire room stunk of omega-in-heat pheromones, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when he left. It also stunk of an alpha. 

Sharpy walked farther and turned a corner to find Kaner, asleep in Jonny’s bed, and Jonny, tucked underneath Kaner’s arms protectively. The duvet was on the floor and the two were naked as their birthday. He walked over, seeing a plastic baggie with the words ‘ _ Supps for T _ ’. Sidney must have brought them last night.

Sharpy took the blankets from the floor and draped them over the two, not missing the bond marks on their necks that definitely weren't there yesterday. He tucked them in before walking out, putting the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the doorknob outside. He could let them sleep in a little longer. Yeah, he could do that. 

  
He got out his phone and rushed to call Abby, eager to spill the news about his teammates. 


End file.
